clannadfandomcom-20200223-history
Youhei Sunohara
|voiceactor_en = |references = at the Year of birth calculated based on a visual novel screenshot }} Youhei Sunohara is Tomoya Okazaki's best friend who is also a delinquent. He entered the Hikarizaka Private High School on an athletic recommendation in soccer, but was kicked out of the Soccer Club after being involved in a fight. After this incident, he became very careless, becoming the only student with a higher absence rate than Tomoya. He is left-handed when it comes to sports and fighting (this is only mentioned in the anime), but he writes with his right hand, hinting that he is . He and Tomoya are known as the "Dirty Pair" in school. His hair is naturally black but he bleached it blond. Later in Clannad ~After Story~, he no longer has bleached hair. This was so he doesn't lose his job. He has a younger sister named Mei Sunohara. ''Clannad'' Youhei is mostly a character. Tomoya spends a lot of time with him in his room. Unlike Tomoya, he is extroverted and dimwitted. However, Youhei plays minor roles in some of the character arcs, such as Fuko's, when he helps her when everyone is starting to forget about her. Youhei is generally cocky, rude, and obnoxious, but he is caring towards his loved ones deep down. He is the one who comes up with the idea of challenging the basketball club to a match in order to get the Choir club members to realise their determination after Yukine reads his fortune, and Tomoya and Kyou team up with him during the three-on-three match. As noticed by Tomoya, because of what happened to him in the past when he was kicked out of the Soccer Club, he hates people who use handicaps as excuses to get it their own way. His relationship with his younger sister Mei is a bit distant, but if she is bullied by other people, Youhei becomes defensive of her and his personality changes from light-hearted to serious. ''~After Story~'' During the first episodes Clannad ~After Story~, which are focused on the Sunohara siblings, Mei is worried about her brother. Thinking that he must find something to pretend he is happy with his life in order for Mei not to worry anymore, Youhei attempts to get a fake girlfriend, who finally turns out to be Sanae, who dresses up as a high school student. However, this turns out to be inefficient, and Mei starts thinking that he is not as dependable and strong as he used to be. Hoping that he will go back to being a good brother, she tries to pretend that she likes Tomoya, trying to get some response. However, Youhei makes no comments, but is obviously furious. Youhei doesn't go to school for a while, and Nagisa, Tomoya and Mei go to the Soccer Club to beg to the members so they let Youhei rejoin, wanting him to have a goal in life. Even after being forced to do tedious tasks, they refuse to let Youhei come back and start bullying Mei. Youhei then storms in and, together with Tomoya, beats up the whole team for bullying Mei. He then fights against Tomoya, revealing that he was worried about Mei all along. Nagisa and Mei intervene, and everything is solved. The next day, after seeing each other's swollen faces, they laugh and become good friends again. Later in ~After Story~, he graduates along with Tomoya, and attends Nagisa's own graduating ceremony in Graduation after being begged by Tomoya, and visits Nagisa when she is sick and pregnant. He is replaced by Akio Furukawa in his role as a comic relief character. Youhei starts working at a company as soon as he leaves high school. As seen in the episode Small Palms, it seems to be some kind of driving company. References es:Youhei Sunohara it:Youhei Sunohara fr:Youhei Sunohara vi:Youhei Sunohara Category:Males Category:Main Characters